Alias
by Addict666
Summary: The Man of steel takes on arbitrary idenity to combat the magic nature of the darkside.


Superman in 'Alias'  
  
  
A clear day in Metroplolis, the gleam off of the downtown highrises shimmered off Clark Kents glasses. He walked down 66th street, chatting on his cellular phone to his assistant, Jimmy Olsen. "Alright Jimmy, just be sure to be there with your equipment by four." As he walked by a barfront, a half naked woman ran out screaming into moving traffic. "Oh god! Jimmy, I'll call you back!" The woman smoked slightly, Clark thought she fled from a fire.   
Using the speed of Superman, Clark flashed over to the smoldering woman. Unfortunately as he got there she exploded. Fine ash only remained. It floated down in flakes, speckling Clark's blue suit.  
Traffic had abruptly stopped and most of the commuters gawked at Clark as if he were a sideshow attraction. He bolted, at a fast human pace around the corner. His identity had been compromised, he needed no more exposure at the moment.   
Clark collected himself and walked a few more blocks away from the scene. He dialed his photographer. "Jimmy, change of plans I need you come to the corner of 66th and Jefferson immediately. Don't worry about your camera."  
"I'll be right there I'm only a few blocks over."  
  
Jimmy walked in the open front door of the bar. Clark had intercepted him on his way, and told him that he must investigate the bar. No reason nor further instructions were given.  
It was very dark inside, the window glass had been painted black. Jimmy could vaguely make out a dusty bar to his right. The pierced bar tender leaned on the bars surface, staring Olsen down. "Ya got any ID." the chain running from his eyebrow to his lip jingled when he talked.  
Jimmy dug his driver licenses out of his wallet and surrendered it.  
"Just barely. Well, what will you have."  
"Oh, I just wanted to have a look around. Never been in here." Olsen gulped.  
"You're not a cop are you? Ya know you have to tell me if you are." The bartender said matter of factly.  
Olsen shook his head 'No'.  
"Well if you're stayin you gotta order something."   
"I'll take a draft." Jimmy said to appease the man. He sat at the bar and took a look around. There were video games and a pool table behind him. To his left, restrooms, a small stage, and a door with a skull and cross bones carved in the woods surface. The room was mainly decorated with goth band posters and half burnt candles. His beer arrived. "Whats back there?" Jimmy asked looking at the single door.  
"Are you sure you're not a cop?" the chained man, barked back.  
"No, I'm just out exploring the city looking for entertainment." Jimmy lied defensively.  
The deviant looked at him a moment to long. "Alright, kid, grab your beer I'll take you back." a toothless grin  
What was this? Some type of dark prostitution ring? Jimmy wondered. Maybe Clark's onto a big story here. Olsen followed the man back into another world.  
  
Clark was back at the office. He sat at his desk deep in thought. Lois banged her keyboard rhythmically, deep in an article herself.  
Spontaneous human combustion? Or was there something more sinister at work here? He should have told Jimmy to report back sooner, he thought. Maybe the boy was just taking his time, gathering information. I'll give him another hour.  
  
  
  
Four hours later, Lois picked up her purse and grabbed a few other things. "Time to go home, Clarky." She teased.  
Clark bolted up. "What!" He paused "I guess I drifted off, Lois."  
"Yeah, for the whole afternoon. I didn't want to wake you, I figured you musta needed the rest. Long night, hun?"  
Clark could help but feel that something unnatural was at play. Suddenly, he realized "Oh no, Jimmy!" A streak of blue flashed out of the empty office.   
Lois just stood with her arms full. Good thing your used to this, she assured herself.  
  
  
  
Superman rocketed past Jimmy Olsen and his mother's apartment. X-ray vision told the man of steel that Jimmy was not at home. Hopefully, the boy simply forgot, He hoped. A nagging feeling told him that he was wrong.   
A second later Superman landed in front of the bar. Street punks oozed out of the bar's opening. As he landed a few of them struggled to move in side. Once again using his great sight, Superman scanned inside of the bar. Wall to wall punks but no Jimmy. 'I don't think they would respond to well to my questioning. I've seen a few of these guys before small-time heist, assaults. This will require a unique approach' Superman flew back the way he came and soon was forgotten.  
  
  
A big man dressed in back shoved his way into the bar shortly after. Superman made a short stop at the Kent's condo to raid the closet. A quick kiss for Lois and he was gone again. Now he wore an old leather jacket and a beanie pulled down just over his eyes.  
Inside the bar sweltering body heat lay. Pierced young people with widley vareing colors of hair mobbed to bar floor surface. On the stage two females kissed wildly and pulled on each others' metal appendages. Several young men looked on, eyes wide, excited. All of these people were sweating a lot and showed many signs of drug use. Needles lay in the corner of the dirty bar room floor.   
A fight broke out behind him. More punks rushed in to get a lick. The stranger pushed those in his direct path to the side. He approached the back of the bar.   
A large bald man with a tattooed scalp stood, arms crossed, in front of a door. 'Whats this one guarding?' The man in black stepped up to him.  
"This a private area, chump."  
"I was invited." Clark said adding a grit to his voice.  
"Who are you," The tattoed back looked him up and down.   
He quickly glanced at a poster from the corner of his eye. "Names Kane."  
"Kane, humm.....," the guard paused to snort "Well, you're not on the guest list sorry.  
With a little more force than he should have used 'Kane' grabbed the bouncers throat. He struggled to breath.   
"Alright, alright so your one of them, my apologies, master." The disguised hero let go of the man he slumped to the floor. Kane let himself in.   
A narrow stairway wound down around a corner. The walls were very dense stone with a high iron content. The kind of construction that lasted from the previous centuries. Kane made the descent until he reached a chamber. The same blocks formed this room. A few people lay about in plush velvet couches. Kane could smell opium burning.   
"Uh, hello there you. Did you get lost?" Aman with a long pipe lay speaking to him. Four women surrounded him. Each looked fairly abused, starkly pale.  
"No, Im looking for a kid with red hair." Kane said though, gritted teeth.  
"That ones disposed of here how about Bloody Jane!" a red-headed woman charged the intruder. Her nails ripped black leather at his arms. She swung again with speed unattainable by a ordinary human. Kane side stepped her attack and watched her razor sharp nails tear into the dense stone. The man of steel scanned the room's other occupants pyhsiologically. There heart beats were very slow, almost catatonic. They each had very low body temperatures, none of these beings seemed to live in a human sense!  
Bloody Jane recoiled and poised a new attack. Kane decided to end this. He reached out and tugged her hair she screamed, as she was flung back up the stone staircase.  
The once relaxed man was on his feet now. His sneer turned into a growl. Elongated canine teeth jutted out his mouth. "I don't know what coven you belong to, stranger but know that Issac chief disciple of Shiva will ruin you."  
'He thinks I'm a vampire.'   
Issac came running. Kane waited until the already dead creature was within distance and lash an arm out, that decapitated it. The thing's head rolled under a couch. The other girls were all hissing backs against the stone walls. Obviously terrified for the first time since their deaths the girl moved out of Kanes way as he approached a think wooden door. A single knock splintered it.  
Jimmy hung in the corner by chains, they had stripped him and tortured him but he still lived. A pile of body parts occupied the middle of the floor. Luminous red eyes showed the shadows.  
Superman could she her, he guessed Shiva lady of the night, crouched in the corner, watching. She wore a silken formal dress. Blood smeared her lips but her form was hazy to even the man of steel's vision. She used her mind to mask her self and trick perfected only by the very oldest of the undead.   
"I know you're there, no use hiding." Kane said.   
"What made you think I was hiding." She laughed and then: "You're not one of us are you, I sense that clearly."   
"I am not a vampire. I stand against anything that needlessly sucks life away."  
"Oh but it is not needless for us to kill. It is only survival." Bloody lips grinned. "Survival and pleasure, mortal!" She screamed and leapt across the room at Kane. In mid-air she transformed into a mist, an acid that burned away the disguise.  
She solidified some to view her work on the man. Only what she saw was Superman standing in the place intact. His 's' symbol bright and unaltered.   
"Nice trick, too bad you wasted it on me." She shrieked. Superman blew and his breath caught her half mist form and pinned it to the stone wall. Then the master vampire summoned a new power and teleported away. All that remained was a smoke cloud that smelled of rotting flesh.  
Superman unchained his friend, Jimmy and wrapped his cape around his naked unconscious form. He carried him back up the steps. The female vampires had all fled but as the man of steel reached the surface he saw more mixed in with the crowd. 'Too scattered to use heat vision, they'll have to wait.  
They human punks moved clearing a path for Superman, part out of fear, part respect. Superman flew his pal to the emergency room.  
  
  
  
Shiva's trick had worked Her form separated from that of the leadened stone wall. The boy scout had believed she just magically teleported away. If it were only that easy. She took care to clean the blood of her face, before she fled. Shiva knew she didn't have much time before the Kryptonian returned. He was on to her now and she knew from centuries of experience that men such as he didnt give up easily. Spain was lovely this time of year anyway. 


End file.
